


Desire Behind Closed Doors

by PaperFox19



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Damian had come to stay at the Wayne Manor, he has free range of the estate, but there is one room he finds himself drawn to.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Desire Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Desire Behind Closed Doors

Damian had come to stay at the Wayne Manor, he has free range of the estate, but there is one room he finds himself drawn to.

-x-

It had been a fairly normal day for Damian since he came to live at the Wayne manor. He trained, he had breakfast, he meditated, then read and then trained some more. He got a shower and felt his body relax a bit, he put on a robe and grabbed a towel to dry his hair and was heading back to his room, passing by one he found himself stopping before. ‘This room…’

Flashback

Alfred was giving Damian a tour of the estate, showing him each room as he was led to the room that would be his. For whatever reason he passed by a room and gave no explanation and it had Damian curious. “What’s this room for?”

“That is Master Dick’s room, while he is away at college it remains empty, but it’s his when he returns on breaks or from his nightly action as Nightwing.”

“I see,” he found himself staring at the door, he didn’t know why but he had a strong desire to go inside. Maybe it was to take a look inside the man who technically beat him, though Damian would swear it was a draw or he won. Rather than speak to the man himself he wanted a look inside his head, to see how he thinks and does things and a person’s room is a good window.

He reached for the door. “This way Master Damian your room is further down the hall.”

“Oh…oh yes…” he retracted his hand and followed Alfred.

End Flashback

Every day since he passed by this room, and the desire to see inside grew stronger. He almost went in last week but of course Dick had to be visiting. It was just for a few days working a case, and he went back to his dorm. ‘Now is my chance.’ He opened the door.

The inside was clean as expected, but there were posters on the wall, some for a circus and others for the Flying Grayson’s. There were a few mementos from villains he bested, some stuff he gotten probably in school. Then something caught his eye, it was there on the nightstand by his bed, it was a 4 set picture frame, in the first frame was a picture of him and his parents when he was very young, the second was of him and Bruce, the third was of him and two other boys that Damian didn’t recognize, but the fourth was empty.

His surprise came when he lifted the picture frame and found a picture of himself underneath it. He quickly set it down; he felt an engraving and took a closer look. ‘My family…’ he sighed and lay on the male’s bed. ‘What a fool, we aren’t family…’ even thinking it himself he didn’t believe it. The male’s scent was all over the bed and he found it oddly comforting. “Hmm!” he moaned and nuzzled the pillow.

Damian’s cock stirred and his robe came undone, exposing his chiseled form. His hard 5 inch cock stood proudly. With a groan he reached down and began to massage his stiff manhood. “Nightwing…oh Dick!” he moaned as he pumped himself, the scent made him feel like he was right there with the older teen.

“Oh yes, yes!” he worked himself faster and faster. When the thought of the older male gripping his shaft and touching him Damian came, he fired his seed all over his bare form. He lifted his cum covered hand and stared at it. ‘Oh no am I in love with another guy?’

He quickly left the male’s room to get another shower. ‘I won’t go back in there again.’ He tried to focus on his training but in just a few days’ time he found himself in Dick’s room again, he lay in the male’s sheets buck naked.

The boy played with his cock as he once again became enrapt in his fantasy. The male’s scent made it easy, but there was still a lack of warmth of skin on skin contact but the boy could dream. He began exploring new methods, like teasing his nipple while pumping his cock or massaging his balls.

It got to the point he was in Dick’s room at least 4 times a week. It was at the point his fantasies progressed to him imagining the older hero taking him and he started playing his hole. “Dick ahh ahh cumming!” he fired his load after massaging his sweet spot.

Suddenly the door opened, and Damian froze as his father stood in the doorway. He looked him up and down, and the boy blushed in embarrassment. “If you’re done, get cleaned up and meet me in the cave.”

Damian obeyed. ‘Oh no oh no, he saw, he must have heard, what is he gonna do. Damn it!’ he punched the wall and cracked it. He got dressed and made his way down to the bat cave. “Umm so what did you want to see me about?”

“There was a robbery at the Gotham bank, we are gonna find them and get the money back.”

“Wait…what?” he looked at his father in surprise.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Well I mean with what you saw, and what you heard aren’t you disappointed with me?”

Batman sighed. “Damian do you think these feelings of yours are some kind of weakness?” He said nothing; it had crossed his mind though. “Look your feelings only become a weakness when you deny them and hide your real self. If you love a guy that’s fine but you should tell him.”

“You mean it? Have you ever loved another man?”

Without missing a beat he says. “Yes at least your crush is human mine happens to be alien of all things.”

“I…I…see…” it was oddly relieving, having his support, though now he was curious on whom his father’s crush is.

“But you should tell Dick how you feel, better to be honest than have him catch you masturbating in his bed.” Damian blushed. “Now let’s go get some bank robbers.”

“Yeah,” he had the urge to kick some villain ass.

-x-

Damian stayed out of Dick’s room, and waited for the male to come back. Thankfully he had a free weekend and he wanted to spend it with family. He walked the halls of the grand manor and headed towards his room, where Damian happened to run into him. “What’s wrong Damian, you need something?”

The unique child looked him up and down, eyeing his chiseled body even in civilian clothes he looked sexy, his toned legs, strong hips, chiseled physique; the boy let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His heart was racing and his cheeks were heated up in a blush. “I…uh…you…see…I…um…”

“Wow at a loss for words first time I’ve seen that.” He smiled at him, and Damian snapped. He flew at Nightwing and kissed him, arms wrapping around the male’s neck, Dick’s eyes widened in shock and Damian quickly pulled away.

“I like you…so yeah…” he got down and tried to flee but Nightwing caught him by the hand. He couldn’t look him in the eye; he was expecting to be yelled at, getting looks of disgust, disapproval maybe even getting hit for the sneak attack kiss.

“Look at me.” He says sternly and Damian turns to look. His eyes widened at what he saw, and his heart melted. Dick’s eyes were warm and accepting. “Let’s try that again.” He tilted his chin up and captured Damian’s lips, the boy moaned at the kiss.

The kiss deepened, and Damian’s mouth was dominated, he was too far gone to care about things like dominance. His body felt hot, and he wanted more skin on skin contact. He fisted Dick’s shirt, and tugged at it.

Nightwing broke the kiss with a smile. “Let’s take this to my room.”

“Yes!” he moaned. They went inside, where Nightwing helped divest Damian of his clothing. It felt strange, he’d been naked in this room so many times, but now here he was in front of the male he’d fantasized about for months, and he was suddenly shy. His hard 5 inch dick throbbed in the air, once his underwear was removed. 

Dick poked his hard on, trailing a finger down from the tip to the base, and Damian moaned. “You are so sensitive, have you been playing with yourself?”

Damian didn’t respond but the blush on his cheeks said it all. Nightwing brought him to the bed and began to remove his own clothes. It was so hot, Damian watched as each stitch of clothing got removed, years of well-trained muscled became exposed and his dick twitched at the sight.

He was almost drooling when he saw the massive bulge in his underwear, and soon that garment fell and Dick’s massive 11 inch penis sprang free. “Oh fuck…” Damian says, starring at the thick bobbing slab of man meat.

“Glad you approve.” He joined the boy in his bed, pressing him into the sheets, as their naked bodies pressed against each other. Their hard cocks rubbed together, and their balls met, this unique friction sending bursts of pleasure through each of them.

Damian was losing it, the familiar feeling of those sheets against his back combined with the warmth and masculine scent of the male above him. His hands came around his neck as the two kissed once more. The younger male bucked up as he kissed Nightwing back, grinding their cocks together. The friction between them felt so much better than his hand.

For added stimulation Nightwing brought his hands up to caress Damian’s chest, his fingers brushing against his nipples made the boy throw his head back moaning. “Ohh so you have some sensitive nipples.” He descended upon the boy’s chest, and began sucking on his left nipple while his right hand caressed the other.

“Ohhhh ah ah oh!” his moans filled the room, and he quickly covered his mouth to muffle the moans.

“So cute,” he says, letting his hand replace his mouth.

“I am not cute ahhhhhh!” he cried out as Nightwing moved down and licked his shaft. He didn’t stay long he kept moving, lapping at his balls. His hands left his nips and lifted up his hips. “Whoa ahhh!!” he cried out, as he got licked, his ass was getting licked and forced open.

His legs were up in the air, spread shamefully as he got rimmed out. His tongue passed into his hole, his tight little channel began to open up. ‘His hole is pretty loose he must be playing with his ass. What a naughty boy.’ Dick flicked my tongue and wiggled it around and his cries of pleasure echoed in his room.

“Ahh stop I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cum!!!” Dick pulls his tongue out and he whines at the loss. He won’t be empty for long as a change of position was needed Damian was pressed against Dick’s back; he shivered as he felt every dip of the muscle of his big brother. His large shaft slid between his cheeks, the heat of his rod had his wet hole twitching.

He rocked his hips. “You want it?”

“Fuck yes give it to me!” his hips were raised and the tip kissed his hole. Dick slipped in and Damian moaned, as toe curling pleasure ripped through him, so much bigger than his fingers, but felt ten times better. The friction, the feeling of fullness as he sank deeper and deeper onto the massive prick, Dick eased any suffering by playing with his nipples.

The pleasure and fullness caused an uncontrollable heat to rip through him and he came, his cum spurting forward and onto the bedding. He came from being fully impaled on Dick’s penis, his head rolled back and he moaned panted as he came down from his sex high.

Dick didn’t climax even as his insides squeezed his cock, he kept still and slowly guided the boy back down from his release, slowly working him back to arousal. The boy’s nipples were flicked and caressed, until his cock stood proudly and needy from his crotch. “I’m ready now please move.”

“I don’t think so.” The older boy says with a smirk, he let his left hand leave his nipple and caress down to his cock. “Ahh move damn it fuck me!” he cried and tried to move, but Dick held him firm and pinched his nipple hard. “Ahhhhh!”

“You seem so horny and needy have you been playing with yourself while thinking of me?” his fingers caressed his length, and the boy moaned.

“Y-yes….” He let out horny noises, his hole was finally stuffed but his lover was unmoving teasing his body with hot touches, which was nice but…HE WANTED HIM TO MOVE!

“Shall I wager a guess, have you been in my room?”

“What?” he groaned out.

“My picture has been moved, Bruce and Alfred don’t come into my room when I’m gone, so I have to guess some naughty boy has been playing in my room.” With each word he either flicked his nipple or squeezed his cock.

“I have…I’m sorry…I won’t…” he was silenced as Dick captured his lips.

“Don’t be sorry, I think I’ve punished you long enough, time to give you what you want.” Another change of position had Damian on his hands and knees now the older boy’s cock was nudging a very special spot inside him.

Dick began to move, he went hard and fast and Damian cried out in pleasure, his expression twisted up into one of pleasure and bliss. “Ahh fuck ah ah ah ah ah ah!” the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, and Dick was fucking him so fast it sounded like applause.

Bliss couldn’t begin to describe it as Damian fisted the sheets and his toes curled in pleasure. No fantasy could or would ever compete with this. “Yes fuck give it to me!”

“Oh I will!” for hours the two fucked, Dick showing off all the stamina and skills he had. Damian came so much it put all his alone time to shame, and he was stuffed with three loads of Dick’s cum. On the last round they came together, Damian’s cum joining the pile beneath him, while Dick coated his insides even more with semen.

He pulled back so Damian was back in his lap, his cock still buried deep in his ass. “Boy wonder indeed.” he pants out, trying to catch his breath. 

“I aim to please, you know you have to clean my sheets,” he says pointing to the huge mess he made, while Dick’s cock kept the boy’s ass nice and plugged.

“A small price to pay.” he cuddled against the older male. Things weren’t going to change outside, Damian was still Damian and Dick was still Dick, they were a family as well as lovers. Dick helped give Damian an outlet, it helped him go outside and you called call it dates but they had fun and that was what mattered.

Damian was even ok with hanging back at the manor while Nightwing and Batman were out on patrol, because when he returned and behind closed doors it was all about them, the rest of the world didn’t matter, and for now they wouldn’t have it any other way.

End


End file.
